


A tear a day keeps the doctor away

by LivingDeath



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cannot tag for shit, Crying, Elbows are dangerous, Forgiveness, Interview, M/M, Makeup Sex, Rough Sex, Top Harry, bullshit, hurt!harry, i don't know why I tagged Eleanor wut, idk - Freeform, larry - Freeform, okay going to stop now, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeath/pseuds/LivingDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The interview was dragging, seconds turning into minutes, minutes turning into several minutes, the dreaded question yet to be asked. The same question was questioned every interview, what did they expect? The answer to change within a week?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loves an excuse to get hurt..

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two-part fic. 
> 
> Stay tuned cx
> 
> Warning. I am aware I swapped from past tense to present and back again, I apologise, I was in a rush and well it went wrong. 
> 
> I will edit it, just not this second. 
> 
> Thanks.
> 
> Un-beta'd, so mistake are likely, as you can probably see with the past tense mistake.

The interview was dragging, seconds turning into minutes, minutes turning into several minutes, the dreaded question yet to be asked. The same question was questioned every interview, what did they expect? The answer to change within a week?

What the interviewer didn't know, nor the audience, was that the lads answers were reversed, that dreaded question reversed the most. Harry rarely answered this question, however, Louis answered this question everyday, lies spewing from his lips. 

He had never denied it out right, that tweet of course, which teenage girls believe were management hacking into Louis account, they were wrong, Louis wrote that tweet off of his own back, not even informing Harry who were sitting beside him. 

He was annoyed at that same old question asked all of the time, he had snapped and retaliated back, regretting pressing send. Harry, obviously wasn't happy but after a dozen apologies and make-up sex, he Forgave Louis's stupidity. 

So when that dreaded question was asked, to none other than Louis in their latest interview, it was no wonder that one word slipped past his lips, it had been a long time coming.

**_Bullshit._ **

Instead of his usual 'People generally think me and Harry are together' 

He'd been stupid enough to retort with a sneer, 'Bullshit. That is what Larry is and always will be,' 

On the bright side the interviewer was happy, a more than likely homophobic man who was balding. That didn't matter to Louis, all the lads had shocked faces, Niall had looked gobsmacked, his mouth gaping, eyes wide. Liam, the daddy direction of the group had wanted nothing more than to sock Louis in the face, whilst Zayn was looking back and forth between Louis and Harry. 

Harry was staring at Louis, a look of complete hurt, eyes glistened, tears ready to fall, as quick as he looked at Louis and saw Louis eyes begging, Harry hung his head, his body void of life. 

Hugo, the interviewer had sensed the awkwardness between the lads and quickly put the interview to an end, 'Well I guess it is time to put this interview to a stop, have a good--' 

Harry didn't want to hear anymore, dashing from the stage, decorated with plump sofas and chairs, tripping down the steps to  escape this nightmare. Louis had quickly dashed behind him.

'Harry!' His plea left on deaf ears.

Louis soon caught up with the curly haired lad, having played football, his sprint was faster than the average run, grasping for Harry's arm. Harry had been aware Louis was behind him, swinging his elbow back, he had connected to a squishy, soft stomach. 

'Ooomphh' A winded gasp erupted from Louis, dropping to a crouch, holding his stomach with his small hands. 

 


	2. Forgive me for I have sinned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door bell of Nialls flat rang, startling Harry who was still feeling fragile from the events the day before. 
> 
> Liam, knowing it could only be Zayn or Louis, answered the door, surprised to see both, but his eyes stayed on Louis a second longer, he was looking at Liam sheepishly, his sleeves hanging over his small frail hands, almost as if Louis was afraid he would lash out at him. 'Come in,' 'Harry is upstairs, but I don't think Niall will be leaving his side anytime soon.'
> 
> Louis trotted off upstairs, unsure whether he should be here, whilst Liam enveloped Zayn into a hug talking over Zayns apologies to apologise himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of 'a tear a day keeps the doctor away' 
> 
> Hopefully, this will be longer. 
> 
>  
> 
> -I know my titles suck, so if you have a better idea and more suitable title for these works, please do tell- 
> 
> I will obviously give you credit
> 
> As before, there will be mistakes, I haven't read over, I plan to soon.

The elbow had sharply connected to Louis squishy but toned stomach, barely missing his ribs, erupting a low groan from him. Audible gasps could be heard by the other lads, who had also quickly followed the two lads. 

Harry stood still, shocked that he had actually hit Louis, but it didn't take long for him to recover from his thoughts, because Louis had truly earned that elbow to the stomach, it had been a long time coming. Louis was cheeky and sometimes if not all the time full of himself, needing to be put back in his place, but this time it wasn't just a harmless snarky comment, which Harry could laugh off. Harry couldn't laugh this off, his heart was breaking. 

The boy who was crouched, holding his stomach, making low grunts looked straight at Harry, hurt written on his face, not because Harry had hit him, because he too knew he had that coming, but because he now understood how much his words had hurt Harry.

'Harry..' 

Louis had croaked his name out, still trying to regain his breath.

Harry didn't want to hear anymore, walking away, leaving the older lad on the floor, still winded from the impact.

'You're a fucking twat,' Niall sneered, his voice fall of venom, also leaving him to wallow in his own self pitty. 

Louis had made the biggest mistake of his life, Niall, the innocent cute little lepocaun had actually swore, something he generally never does, unless he is livid or disappointed, likely both.

'Come on, get up,' Liam gave Louis a helping hand, pulling him up, not without a disappointed look.

All Louis wanted was to sink to the floor, and cry his heart out, but it was very doubtful Zayn nor Liam would allow that. Zayn was the only one who didn't have a look of disappointment on his face, instead a look of pure sympathy. 

Zayn also knew the feeling of people forever asking if he and Liam were together, to which they were, also wasn't allowed to come out, luckily Liam and Zayn could sit close to each other, because the main attention was always on Larry. 

'Wha-t should I do? I-I-I-ve ruined everything,' Louis begged for answers in-between sobs.

'You should have thought about that before you shot off that fucking gob of yours, as always.' Liam was just about to walk away, when Zayn grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back roughly. 

'Liam, don't you think you're being a bit unreasonable, look at him, for crying out loud you can't just leave the poor lad like this,' Zayn reasoned.

'I can and will, poor lad? Pfft, what about Harry, he' Liam pointed at Louis 'is the one which started all of this shit, and he' pointing at Louis again 'will sort this out alone.'

'What happened to daddy direction, the one who understood us all, yes he is a twat, who just shattered Harry's heart but all this Larry crap, does come back on him, you know? So if you want to be an asshole, fuck off,' Zayn argued, frustration creeping into his voice.

Liam's face had suddenly changed from angry and brooding to one of hurt, 'I'm always picking up the pieces, but whatever,' people always forgot he was the one who had to pick up the pieces, he kept this band together, kept everyone sane with the help of Louis, but Louis had fucked up royally and Liam wasn't about to forgive Louis anytime soon. 

'Liam,' another desperate plea but from Zayn this time. 

Once again ignored, 'Leave me alone..' he had replied in a quiet voice and walked off, headed the same direction as the other lads who were long gone. 

Louis had watched their little banter, more tears crashing from his eyes, it was his fault, yet Zayn stayed by his side, convincing him to go home and have a nap.

 

Harry had cried all night, wishing for comfort, sure he had Niall and even Liam by his side all night, but it just wasn't the same. They weren't Louis, they couldn't chase all of his demons away, but he was still thankful, because he didn't exactly trust himself right now. Liam's phone was buzzing all night, seven missed calls and three texts from none other than Zayn.

To Liam: 

I'm sorry. 

From: Zaynie-kins

 

To Liam: 

Please answer, I'm sorry.

From: Zaynie-kins

 

To Liam: 

I couldn't just leave him, Li.. 

From: Zaynie-kins

Liam was contemplating on answering the last text, but decided against it, he didn't feel like apologising this second, because he knew he was in the wrong for walking away, not Zayn. Instead, he looked after Harry, who was slowly but surely lightening up.

 

The door bell of Nialls flat rang, startling Harry who was still feeling fragile from the events the day before. 

Liam, knowing it could only be Zayn or Louis, answered the door, surprised to see both, but his eyes stayed on Louis a second longer, he was looking at Liam sheepishly, his sleeves hanging over his small frail hands, almost as if Louis was afraid he would lash out at him. 'Come in,' 'Harry is upstairs, but I don't think Niall will be leaving his side anytime soon.'

Louis trotted off upstairs, unsure whether he should be here, whilst Liam enveloped Zayn into a hug talking over Zayns apologies to apologise himself. 

He was unsure whether to show his face or not, after all he hadn't given Harry much time to calm down, Louis was just praying he wouldn't get another elbow to the stomach, the one from yesterday had already given him a purple-green bruise, and it didn't half hurt, still causing a jolt of pain from time to time, but he ignored the pain and knocked on the door he could hear voices traveling from. It soon opened to reveal Niall, 

'oh, it is you, well, uhh, come in?' Niall had also had time to calm down and decided to be civil.

The sight before Louis was a shock. A broken man was staring up at him, shy and weary, his eyes were red rimmed and nose still running, it was his Harry. Louis advanced towards Harry, but quickly realising he couldn't cuddle up to Harry because he had caused this and he would settle this.

'Niall.. Could you' uh, leave please?' Niall nodded at Louis sending him a look of warning to sort this out. 

And that is what Louis planned to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to be the last chapter, but I thought it was a good place to leave it, it obviously isn't finished, the next and this time hopefully will be the last chapter.
> 
> The next chapter will have smut involved, I believe and hopefully Harry will forgive Louis? I don't know.


	3. The weak can never forgive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is apart of A tear a day keeps the doctor away, but can be read as a stand alone.
> 
> Warning, Smut, Forgiveness and tears, add a little fluff.
> 
> I had really bad problems with the paragraphing of this chapter, it was perfect, I published it and it was just a chunk of writing. Fucking shit thing. In the end I had to put
> 
> At start and finish of every chapter. It took ages. 
> 
> Thanks. 
> 
> If you read the block writing one, this is the same chapter but with paragraphs like original.

 

> _There is no love without forgiveness, and there is no forgiveness without love._

Louis was standing beside a broken man, a man who he had always called _his_  since Xfactor auditions and hopefully always will be his, maybe one day they could put Louis's stupidity behind them, maybe even laugh about it in the future years, but Louis couldn't choose that, it was Harry's choice.

If the way Harry was looking at him was any indication; well then Louis would have to say no, Harry would not forgive him, but Harry has and always will surprise those around him, and this time all it was, was a simple, broken croak..

'Louis,' which had Louis hopeful.

'Harry,' it was as they were sharing a moment, as if all were forgotten but loud sobs soon had Louis looking up from the ground, to see Harry curled up whimpering.

'Baby.. Don't cry,' He advanced towards Harry, lifting his arm and gently stroking the other mans curls, he expected another punch, but it never came, nor did Harry filch which was also expected but the sobs only got louder' 'Please baby, look at me,'

Harry did as was told, his eyes red rimmed, mouth agape, puffy breathes coming from within, they shared another moment staring into each others eyes, Louis's full of regret, sadness, hope, whilst Harry's were of Betrayal, hurt but also hope.

As they stared into one another's eyes, Harry slowly calming down, the soothing touch of Louis's hands running through his curls, but what calmed Harry down the most was the silent message Louis was sending him. The apologies weren't spoken but Harry understood, reading Louis' eyes, which explained why he had said what he had, the explanation wasn't a very good excuse, others wouldn't understand why Harry's hurt crumbled and he let out a sad smile, as if he was forgiving.

They slowly leaned towards one another, very slowly, not wanting to ruin the moment they had made themselves, they wanted to drown in this moment, their lips barely touching, a gentle kiss of love and regret. In one second Harry was calm and forgiving, the next he couldn't control his unwanted feelings of betrayal, and caught Louis gentle lips into a rough kiss, taking charge, with seconds, or minutes, Louis was breathless just by a kiss.

Although the kiss was rough and angry, from Harry's side, it still spoke forgiveness. Even as Harry yanked him on the bed, getting on top of him and pinning him down, it still spoke a silence of forgiveness.

Harry needed this.

He needed reassuring.

He needed to be in control.

To take charge, so he did roughly kissing Louis into breathless moans.

Har-rrreh'

He took that as acceptance to carry on, and he wasn't sure he would have been able to stop even if Louis had not consented to the silence dominance of Harry.

Louis knew Harry needed this, and he didn't change his mind even when his lower stomach let out a jolt of pain, due to the bruise the day before.

Louis was defenceless against the nipping at his collar bones, turning into rough bites, his hands still held tightly above his head.

He watched as Harry tore off his top, letting Louis' arms rest for a minute, his top gone within seconds, slung and forgotten at the other side of the room, his arms once again pinned as Harry carried on with his onslaught of biting and licking, Louis heavy breathing echoing off of the walls.

Neither cared that the lads downstairs could hear them, they both needed this.

Harry toyed and played with Louis's chest, tormenting him. Agonising minutes went by, which felt like hours to Louis, he wanted Harry to hurry up and claim him but didn't voice his thoughts, because Harry could easily walk away, and then Louis would be the broken man.

Harry managed to tear his and Louis clothes off within seconds, this time not going back to holding Louis's arms but leaving a simple warning, a simple command which Louis would listen to.

'Stay still,'

Harry was still angry, but not angry enough to actually hurt Louis, so he wasn't planning on going in dry, but he wasn't going to let Louis enjoy this anymore than himself, so he decided that he wasn't going to warm him up first, and would just get to the point, to the silence message of forgiveness.

He rummaged through the cupboards of Nialls spare room, finding only hand oils, which would do the job, just a bit more sticky and greasy, but it would work, he put a generous blob on his hands, and then stroking himself as Louis craned his neck to see, begging Harry to finish what he started.

Harry wasted no time, telling Louis to get on all fours, barely giving him enough time to get comfy as he positioned himself at Louis's entrance, causing Louis to let out a whimper, he knew this would hurt more than usual, Harry always prepared him before, but he soon rid his fear, as Harry gave soothing strokes to his bad, quietly reassuring Louis.

In no time, Harry was thrusting deep inside of Louis, avoiding his prostate, deciding Louis could wait, Louis on the other hand had his teeth clenched, breathing deeply due to the minor pain of each thrust, Harry had tormented Louis enough and on the next thrust he hit the spot of bundles he knew would having Louis screaming, which as planned, he heard Louis's intake of breath, a gasp on the second hit of his prostate and a scream on the third, quickly becoming sensitive, begging Harry, for what he didn't know.

'Please, -Aaaaahhhhhhh, oh my god, Harry, please'

Minutes passing, Harry hitting Louis prostate every second soon had Louis begging to come.

'Please!'

Harry reached for Louis rod, tightening his fist around the slit, stopping Louis from coming, he needed to clear a few things first,

'Am I, is this, bullshit Louis?' Giving a harsh thrust to penetrate the word bullshit.

'N-nooo, please, please, please,' he was a writhing mess.

Harry knew he would have to put a stop this this torture soon, but no before he spoke a few rough words,

'You see Louis, you're lucky I love you, and always will, but I swear if I ever hear the word bBullshit leave your mouth again, I will leave you. Do. You. Understand. Me.'

Each of the last words were a tap to the prostate and a rough tug of his cock, causing Louis to violently come undone, whispering yes, over and over. Watching Louis come undone, Harry let go and he felt the warmth of his cum, in Louis's hole.

Louis was whimpering, still coming undone before Harry's sight, Harry, slowly pulled out and wrapped Louis into his arms, shushing him and sending a silent forgiveness.

Last thing Harry Heard was a soft gentle 'Sorry.' From Louis.

Harrg would have to make sure he didn't hurt Louis in the morning, and maybe run him a warm bath, and most definitely check that bruise which he spotted earlier, the one he was sorry for. The one he had done.

But they were both forgiven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, well that is my first fic completed, it wasn't suppose to be three chapters long.. 
> 
> Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was my first fic. 
> 
> So give me some lee way. 
> 
> Thanks. 
> 
> Wow, this is shorter than I had hoped, it felt as if I was writing for years. 
> 
> -This is a two-part fic-


End file.
